Priceless Illusion
by Amzoka
Summary: Ahsoka dreams that she woke up on Naboo with no knowledge of what's going on. The adventure her mind takes her on is simply hilarious. (Oneshot)


**Hey guys! Before anyone says anything, I was on writer's block… I admit it. I think that's the first one I've had on FanFiction. Anyways, I hope you like this little oneshot, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Ahsoka awoke on Naboo, to her surprise. She in an open field, not far from Theed. _This is amazing! How did I get here again?_ she thought. _Whatever. Might as well head into the city._

Pretty soon, she reached one of Theed's markets. It was a nice place. All was calm until she got to the section where they sell animals. A bantha was trying to get loose! With a loud sound that was completely unfamiliar to the young togruta, it broke free from the rope its owner was using to keep it from escaping. It made another strange sound and charged after Ahsoka.

Upon instinct, the Padawan broke into full sprint. The bantha chased after her, bashing into other market stalls. "Hey! Come back here!" a man called. No one was listening. Who would listen to anyone in a situation like this?

Ahsoka just kept on running from the bantha. She could hear the man's footsteps behind her. The line of market stalls just kept on going. It was like it was endless! _Wait, I can just grab a speeder and get out of here!_ she thought. A magical pink speeder appeared in front of her. She jumped on and sped forward. "This doesn't make any sense!" she exclaimed.

She was starting to lose the bantha.

Suddenly a huge tsunami appeared from behind them. It carried the bantha forward as it screamed at Ahsoka. The tsunami was getting closer. "Screw it" she murmured. The magical pink speeder transformed into a blue surf board upon impact with the wave. "Woohoo!" Ahsoka called. Her clothes changed to a swimsuit.

There was a sudden jolt and Ahsoka was somewhere else. Her clothes changed back to normal as well. "Whoa! That was some dream!" she murmured. "I'm so glad to be back on Nal Hutta! Wait, why am I on Nal Hutta? Is this a garbage dump? The walls are closing in! Oh blast…"

With another strange jolt, she was in a ballroom with Jedi and senators. She was now wearing a simple dark blue dress. Lux Bonteri was there as well. "Hey Lux!" she greeted him cheerfully. "Hi Ahsoka. Glad you could make it" he replied. _He sounds kinda different…_ Ahsoka thought. When he turned to face her, she realised why. Half of him was Lux Bonteri, but the other half was Captain Rex! Everyone else was acting strange as well.

That's when she realised everyone was a zombie…

"AAH!"

The world around her bounced and jolted again. Her clothes were back to normal and she was in a land of talking ponies. "AAH! Someone get be out of this nightmare!"

* * *

"AAH!" Ahsoka screamed. She woke up for real this time. Rex walked in. "Um, commander-?"

"Hah, nice try, Voldemort!" Ahsoka cut him off.

"What?"

"What, you think I don't know that I'm dreaming?! Now, give me the final battle! Come on!"

"Commander, I don't know what kind of insane drugs General Skywalker gave you this time, but you're kind of freaking me out"

"Abracadabra!"

"Ahsoka… this is real"

"Expelliarmus! Ha-… what?"

The Padawan looked around. She was in her quarters on the _Resolute._ The dream was over. Ahsoka suddenly started laughing hysterically. "Haha! Sorry about that Rexter. You _really_ need to know what's going on, don't you?". "Uh, yes. I do" he replied flatly.

So she told him the story of her dream. Everything from the bantha to the zombies. Not a single detail was left out. "You know, you should really right this down, commander. That's going to be a funny tale to tell when we get back home" Rex laughed.

"Yeah. What should I call it though?"

Rex thought for a moment. "How about…"

"… _Priceless_ _Illusion?"_

* * *

 **Amzoka's Corner**

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little humour fanfic. Just so you guys know, I have not read any of the Harry Potter books, I just kind of heard of the characters and the "expelliarmus" spell. I just added it as a pun.**

 **As always, please review. Give feedback, constructive criticism is tolerated, but please no flames!**


End file.
